Where are you now?
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Te di la llave cuando la puerta no estaba abierta. Yo te di fé, volví tus dudas una esperanza, no puedes negarlo. Ahora que estoy sola y mis opciones están abiertas. Dime, ¿dónde estás ahora que te necesito?
1. Chapter 1

WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

* * *

Rachel dejó la hoja que acababa de leer sobre la mesa y se quedó un momento observando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Rachel?**

Escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios, pero ni se inmutó y siguió observando la hoja. Bajó la vista a sus manos y se descubrió a sí misma acariciando su dedo anular mientras giraba el anillo que tenía ahí.

 **-Rachel**

Esta vez sí levantó la vista y dejó de girar el anillo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes que la veían con preocupación y finalmente habló antes de que ella lo hiciera.

 **-Antes de que firme ese papel, y todo termine. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Será lo último que te pida.-** La miró con ojos suplicantes.

Quinn la miró incómoda y luego giró su vista al papel.

 **-Rachel, no creo que sea buena idea…**

 **-Por favor, Quinn. Un último favor. Hazlo por los buenos momentos que vivimos.**

Quinn la miró y después soltó un suspiro.

 **-¿Prometes que firmarás cuando haga lo que me pidas?** -Rachel asintió.- **Está bien. Lo haré.**

Rachel soltó un suspiro y luego se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Tomó el papel en sus manos, sintiendo que le quemaba en las manos y volteó a ver a Quinn.

 **-Te enviaré un mensaje con los datos del lugar donde te veré.**

 **-Espera, ¿No me dirás ahora que es lo que quieres?** -Preguntó la rubia incómoda mientras se paraba frente a la morena.

 **-Necesito hacer unas cosas antes de ello. Por favor. Espera mi mensaje.**

Quinn miró las manos de Rachel que sostenían aquella hoja y luego miró el anillo. Levantó la vista y luego hizo una mueca.

 **-Está bien, pero recuerda leer eso. Tiene escrito como quedarán nuestros bienes. Si quieres cambiar algo, avísale a nuestro abogado y haremos una cita.**

Rachel asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

 **-Y no tienes que irte. Esta también es tu casa.** -La frenó Quinn antes de que abriera la puerta.

Rachel se giró, la miró a los ojos y después miró el documento antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

* * *

 **Hola amikos de internet. Esta es mi nueva historia Faberry. Espero les guste.**

 **El cap es muy corto porque es como un prólogo, y ya se imaginarán de que va la historia.**

 **Hace un tiempo vi un video muy triste que me inspiró a escribir esto.**

 **¿Les gustaría que sea un poco larga la historia?**

 **También perdón si no actualizo mucho. Es que tengo mucha tarea y apenas pude hacerme un tiempo para escribir esto. :(**

 **¡No olviden su review y ser felices!**

 **(Sí, el nombre es por la canción de Justin Bieber, deberían escucharla y así entenderían un poco más)**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

* * *

Quinn se bajó del coche extrañada por el lugar en el que Rachel la había citado. Le puso seguro a la puerta y se abrigó bien antes de bajar las escaleras, ya que el frío de New York en esos tiempos era insoportable.

Terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y buscó a Rachel entre la gente esperando encontrarla pronto, tenía que estar en una hora de vuelta a su trabajo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se fijó en la hora. Creía que iba tarde y así era, pero al parecer Rachel iba más tarde. Se hizo a un lado ya que mucha gente comenzaba a salir y no quería que la empujaran. Pero al parecer su plan no funcionó porque alguien la golpeó por la espalda, provocando que su celular cayera al suelo.

 **-Deberías de fijarte por dónde vas estú…** -Quinn detuvo su insulto al ver a Rachel detrás de ella.

 **-Perdona Quinn, iba bajando del tren y pensé que no te iba alcanzar. No te vi.** -Se disculpó la morena mientras recogía el celular de Quinn y se lo tendía.

Quinn miró a Rachel un poco sorprendida y luego vio la mano de Rachel que le tendía el celular, todavía tenía el anillo puesto.

 **-Oh, no te preocupes. Acabo de llegar hace dos minutos. Pensé que ya te habías ido.** -Le contestó un poco atontada.

Rachel le sonrió tensa y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo.

 **-Sólo vine a darte esto.**

Rachel sacó una cajita pequeña color roja y se la tendió a Quinn que la tomó extrañada.

 **-Perdón pero tengo que volver al trabajo. Los ensayos cada vez son más pesados. Nos vemos pronto, Quinn.**

Y así como apareció, desapareció de la vista de Quinn sin darle tiempo de decir nada, perdiéndose entre la gente que había en esa estación de metro.

Quinn miró la cajita que estaba en su mano y la abrió extrañada. Dentro había un pedazo de papel arrugado que parecía haber tenido mejores días.

Lo sacó y comenzó a desdoblarlo con cuidado de no romperlo.

Al ver lo que estaba escrito su respiración se entrecortó y levantó la vista esperando encontrar a la morena. La vio detrás del cristal del tren mirándola fijamente con dolor en sus ojos mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Ahora comprendía el por qué de estar ahí.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Quinn no había tenido una buena mañana y sospechaba que tampoco un buen día. Para empezar se le había hecho tarde y había tenido que correr a ducharse para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de literatura y no tuviera que soportar la cara de su profesor enojado toda la mañana. Mientras se duchaba había tropezado en la ducha y se había hecho una pequeña herida en la mano derecha y esperaba que eso no le impidiera escribir. Caminó como loca por toda la ciudad esperando conseguir un taxi libre, pero las calles estaban inundadas de personas marchando contra la oposición del matrimonio gay, así que no había ningún taxi cerca, tendría que tomar el tren._

 _Corrió hasta la estación más cercana con su café en la mano derecha y unas hojas de su clase en la izquierda esperando a que el metro estuviera vacío. Pero al parecer el día no estaba de su lado, cientos de personas caminaban de un lado a otro intentando entrar al andén y posteriormente al tren empujándose entre ellos._

 _Quinn buscó en sus bolsillos rezando por encontrar un boleto y de nuevo su mala suerte hacía una aparición. Caminó hasta la larga fila de los boletos y un hombre voluminoso estaba delante de ella comiendo un hot dog lleno de mostaza y kétchup tan asquerosamente que a Quinn le dieron ganas de vomitar._

 _Justo cuando el hombre estaba por terminar su grasosa comida, hizo un torpe movimiento causando que su comida cayera hacia atrás y manchando la playera blanca de la rubia con los colores amarillo y rojo. El hombre se giró pidiendo perdón miles de veces y comenzando a restregar sus grasosas manos en la playera de la chica causando que se manchara mucho más._

 _ **-Detente, por favor. Lo estás empeorando**_ _.-Le gritó Quinn al hombre enojada haciendo que más de una persona se volteara a verlos._

 _ **-Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar.**_ _-Se disculpó el hombre_

 _Quinn tomó un fuerte respiro intentando calmarse y sonrió falsamente._

 _ **-Sólo compre su boleto y todo solucionado.-**_ _Le dijo y el hombre la miró desconfiado pero hizo lo que le dijo._

 _Después de 20 minutos en la fila, con una Quinn a punto de querer matar a la chica que atendía, por fin pudo comprar su boleto y pudo subir al tren y tener un momento de paz antes de comenzar a correr por todo el campus intentando llegar a clase._

 _Como lo había predicho, su profesor estuvo toda la clase hablando sobre la importancia de llegar temprano a cualquier lugar y no perdía tiempo en echárselo en cara a Quinn cada que podía. Al final terminó con dos trabajos extra y unos cuantos libros para leer antes de dos días como castigo por haber llegado diez minutos tarde. Odiaba a ese profesor._

 _Por fin entró de nuevo a la estación de tren con menos gente y se dispuso a entrar al andén cuando una chica morena y de baja estatura que corría por el lugar se estampó con ella derramando su café sobre Quinn y sobre las hojas que aún traía en la mano._

 _ **-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento. No debería de correr por estos lugares, pero mi amigo Kurt estaba dentro de la marcha gay junto a su novio Blaine y tuvieron una discusión con unos tipos estúpidos homofóbicos y Kurt terminó en el hospital y…**_

 _ **-Espera, espera. Cálmate. No te preocupes, de todas formas un tipo asqueroso manchó la playera en la mañana con mostaza y kétchup, un poco de café no le va a hacer nada.**_ _-La tranquilizó._

 _ **-¿En serio un tipo hizo eso? ¿Pero y tus papeles? Seguro eran importantes.**_

 _ **-Pues la verdad es que sí, pero no importa .-**_ _Le sonrió_ _ **.-Dijiste que ibas por tu amigo, ¿Ya has hablado con él?**_

 _La morena relajó los hombros pero su ceño fruncido se mantenía._

 _ **-He hablado con él mientras los tipos los perseguían, después la comunicación se cortó.**_ _-Le explicó._

 _ **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos? Seguro no están lejos.**_ _-Le propuso._

 _ **-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de haberte tirado el café encima y haberte arruinado tu trabajo?**_

 _ **-Hablo en serio. Tu amigo necesita ayuda y tú también la necesitas.**_

 _La chica le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar intentando encontrar al amigo de la morena._

 _No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos, pues los chicos estaban siendo abucheados por un grupo de chicos mientras intentaban golpearlos._

 _ **-El que nos golpeen hasta casi matarnos no hará que dejemos de querer luchar por nuestros derechos, estúpidos.**_ _-Gritó un chico castaño que vestía extrañamente, pero a la moda._

 _ **-Kurt, gracias al cielo que estás bien**_ _.-Gritó la morena corriendo a abrazar a su amigo._

 _ **-Suelta a ese marica, morena. No queremos hacerte daño.**_ _-Le advirtió un chico mirando con odio a Kurt._

 _Quinn se acercó a todos y se paró frente a los chicos._

 _ **-No van a hacerle daño ni a ella, ni a su amigo. ¿Saben por qué? Porque si la policía, o peor, si el alcaide se entera que unos idiotas como ustedes han estado molestado a un chico simplemente por su orientación sexual, no creo que les vaya muy bien tras las rejas, ya saben que el hijo del alcaide es gay, ¿no?.**_

 _Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y uno de ellos se acercó a ella. Estaba musculoso y transpiraba miedo._

 _ **-¿Y cómo crees que se enterará, rubiecita?**_ _-La retó._

 _ **-Digamos que mi padre es íntimo amigo del señor Parker, y creerá todo lo que le diga.**_

 _El chico la miró desafiante antes de dirigirse al chico detrás de ella._

 _ **-Nos volveremos a encontrar mariquita.**_ _-Le dijo antes de marcharse con sus detrás._

 **-Wow, ¿En serio tu padre es amigo del alcaide?** -Le preguntó la morena

 _ **-Ni siquiera tengo padre.-**_ _Le contentó Quinn riendo._

 _Después de recibir agradecimientos por parte de los chicos y de la morena, Quinn se dispuso a irse. Se despidió y comenzó a caminar con sus hojas manchadas de café en la mano._

 _Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y sacó rápidamente un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir para después arrancar el pedazo de su hoja y correr hacia la morena._

 _ **-Oye, espera.**_ _-Le gritó y la morena se giró_

 _ **-Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa?**_ _-Le preguntó sonriendo._

 _ **-Este es mi número. Veo que tu amigo no la está pasando muy bien con eso de ser gay y eso. Ya sabes, lidiar con odiosos como los de hace rato. Mi madre es psicóloga, creo que podría ayudarle, y tengo un amigo que podría enseñarle kig boxing.**_ _-Le dijo tendiéndole el papel._

 _La morena le sonrió y tomó la nota._

 _ **-Gracias…**_

 _ **-Quinn**_

 _ **-Gracias Quinn.-**_ _Le sonrió_ _ **.-Le diré a Kurt. Gracias de nuevo. Yo te llamo.**_

 _Quinn asintió y se volvió ahora sí para terminar su día sin suerte, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo._

 _ **Fin del FlashBack.**_

Quinn guardó el papel de nuevo en la caja y la metió en su bolsillo antes de girar su vista hacia la entrada a los andenes, donde Rachel había chocado con ella aquel "día sin suerte", y después subió las escaleras de aquel lugar intentando borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente.

* * *

 **¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí.**

 **Dejen un review con su opinión. Me motivan a seguir con esto :')**

 **Espero actualizar pronto. :)**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

* * *

Quinn se sentó a esperar a Rachel aquella tarde llena de intriga por saber qué es lo que le devolvería esta vez la morena.

La había citado en una cafetería que estaba cerca de Broadway, la primera cafetería en la que se encontraron después de ese "día sin suerte".

Sacó su celular y comenzó a redactar un mensaje para su asistente, necesitaba cambiar su hora de rodaje.

Quinn era una famosa actriz en todo el mundo. Su fama había ascendido desde que había logrado el protagónico en una famosa cinta basada en un libro. Claro que salir con la flamante actriz de Broadway sumaba puntos, pero Quinn siempre hizo su mayor esfuerzo por saltar a la fama ella sola.

En esos momentos se encontraba grabando la que sería su sexta película después de haber terminado la exitosa serie en la que interpretaba a una policía que iba detrás de un cártel.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar con su asistente, Rachel se sentó frente a ella.

 **-¿Los ensayos de nuevo?** -Dijo Quinn al instante dejando el celular a un lado.

 **-El productor está como loco. Estrenamos mañana.** -Contestó Rachel con una ligera sonrisa, que al momento borró.- **Lamento haberte hecho esperar.**

 **-No hay problema. Siempre llegas tarde a todos lados.** -Le sonrió de lado y no pudo evitar recordar el primer momento en el que la vio entrar por esa cafetería años atrás.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Quinn había estado hablando con la morena toda la semana después del pequeño incidente con su amigo. Se sentía estupendo poder hablar con alguien que no fuera su compañera de departamento o su fastidiosa mejor amiga Santana._

 _Esa tarde las dos tenían libre el tiempo. Quinn había terminado exitosamente el semestre y por fin podía tener un descanso, y Rachel dijo que también estaba libre._

 _Lo cierto es que la rubia no sabía que es lo que hacía Rachel todas las tardes. Sabía que por la mañana iba a la universidad, pero tampoco sabía que estudiaba. Rachel le dijo que esa tarde le diría que es lo que estudiaba, que no podía decirse por mensaje una cosa así. Quinn rió al leer eso._

 _La rubia levantó la vista buscando a la morena por quinta vez y luego volvió a bajarla mirando fijamente su café._

 _Llevó su vista hacia la calle y todo seguía igual. Miró su reloj y vio que había pasado media hora. Rachel la había dejado plantada._

 _Se levantó un poco molesta y decepcionada, dejó la propina y caminó hacia la puerta._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta e intentó empujarla, alguien la empujó hacia ella derramando el café que llevaba en la mano sobre su camisa blanca._

 _ **-Oh Dios Quinn, lo siento.**_

 _Quinn levantó la vista y se ceño fruncido se relajó._

 _ **-¿Rachel?**_ _-La morena le sonrió_ _ **.-Pensé que no vendrías.**_

 _ **-Te dije que vendría y lo hice. Un poco tarde debido a los ensayos, lo siento.**_ _-Le dijo apenada_ _ **.-Y perdón por derramar tu café por segunda vez.**_

 _Quinn sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano caminando hacia una mesa._

 _ **-En cierto punto me estoy acostumbrando a que cada uno de nuestros encuentros derrames mi café.**_ _-Le dijo riendo cuando se sentaron._

 _ **-Procura que a la próxima no tengas una café en la mano.**_ _-Le guiñó un ojo y la rubia sonrió de lado._

 _ **-¿Próxima vez?**_

 _ **-Sí, próxima vez.**_ _-Contestó antes de llamar a la camarera._

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

 **-Recuerdo que esa vez me confesaste que trabajabas en una obra en Broadway y yo no te creí.-** Le dijo Quinn con nostalgia. **-Lo siento por eso.**

 **-Tuve que llevarte a mis ensayos para que me creyeras.** -Le dijo la morena **.-Y es por eso que traje esto.**

La morena sacó de su bolsa un folleto y se lo entregó a Quinn.

 **-¿Una propaganda de tu obra?** -Le preguntó después de verlo.

 **-Recuerdo que esa vez te lo di y tú seguías sin creerme. Luego te dije que te llevaría y aceptaste.**

Quinn sonrió de lado y miró a Rachel.

La morena la veía fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que Quinn sabía que era la más falsa de todas. Pronto Quinn dejó de sonreír y recordó por qué estaban ahí.

 **-Rachel…**

 **-Lo sé Quinn. Te dije que firmaría y lo voy a hacer. Pero esta tarde no Quinn.**

La rubia asintió y se quedó callada.

 **-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

Quinn levantó la mirada y vio a Rachel, luego la bajó y vio las manos de Rachel que estaban sobre la mesa mientras sus dedos jugaban con el anillo. Asintió aún sin mirarla.

 **-¿Podrías darme un abrazo cada día durante el resto del mes?**

Levantó la mirada y vio una profunda tristeza en los ojos marrones frente a ella.

 **-Está bien.** -Susurró

La morena se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a Quinn con miles de recuerdos dentro de esa cafetería.

* * *

 **¿Demasiado corto? :( Perdón, pero estoy muerta de inspiración y muerta de cansancio :(**

 **Espero que para la próxima mejore.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus predicciones en un review, me gusta leerlos mucho :)**

 **No prometo actualizar pronto, pero trataré de hacerlo.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

WHERE ARE YOU NOW?

* * *

Quinn caminó a través del teatro vacío esperando a que Rachel apareciera.

Como había prometido, estaba ahí para darle un abrazo. El primero de treinta más.

Como le había dicho el día de ayer, Rachel había estrenado su obra ese día y había tenido un día muy ocupado como para poder ver a Quinn temprano, así que le había dicho que si podía pasarse después del estreno.

Pero Quinn no sólo se había pasado al teatro como Rachel le había dicho, sino que había llegado horas antes y había entrado a la obra.

Rachel tenía poco más de un año ensayando esa obra y por fin había estrenado. Quinn había estado apoyándola todo ese tiempo, y tenía su boleto asegurado en primera fila para el día del estreno. Le había prometido a Rachel que sería la primera en aplaudirle ese día, y lo había hecho.

Se había parado al término de la obra primero y había aplaudido como nunca antes. Y Rachel la había mirado, había vuelto a mirarla como la primera vez que Quinn había ido a verla en el teatro. Con asombro y felicidad. Pero esta vez unas pequeñas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos provocando que la sonrisa de Quinn se borrara y sus manos dejaran de aplaudir. Rachel la miraba ahora con tristeza y por eso mismo volteó hacia otro lado intentando borrar ese dolor en el pecho que de pronto sentía.

Toda la prensa estaba fuera del teatro intentando conseguir una entrevista con la actriz más famosa y prometedora de Broadway y con su esposa.

Así que Quinn había tenido que salir con Rachel a posar para unas cuantas fotos y después había huido dentro del teatro.

Quinn dejó de caminar por el teatro y se sentó agachando la mirada intentando descifrar que es lo que significaba ese lugar para ellas dos.

Sintió unos pasos en el escenario y rápidamente volteó hacia arriba viendo a Rachel frente a ella.

 **-¿Por qué haces esto, Rachel?**

 **-¿Hacer qué?**

 **-Esto. Me estás citando en todos los lugares que hemos estado juntas. El metro donde nos conocimos, la cafetería donde nos vimos, este teatro.**

 **-Este teatro es donde trabajo. Te dije que podría verte en otro lugar y dijiste que estaba bien aquí. No veo cuál es el problema, Quinn.** -Contestó indirectamente.

Quinn la miró y no pudo decir nada más. Tanto ella como Rachel sabían que ese teatro significaba algo para ellas. Ahí Quinn se había dado cuenta de estaba sucediendo lo inevitable para ellas.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Quinn había llegado media hora antes al estreno, aún seguía sin creerle a Rachel que actuaba en una obra, aunque sabía de sobra que la morena era capaz de eso y mucho más._

 _La gente también ya había llegado a la que sería "la gran obra del año" y todos comenzaban a acomodarse, pero Quinn seguía de pie esperando poder ver a Rachel por lo menos un momento._

 _Una chica asomó la cabeza por la cortina y comenzó a escanear el teatro en busca de algo o alguien. No fue hasta que la chica casi le gritó a Quinn, que esta se volteó a verla y se acercó._

 _ **-¿Sí?**_ _-Preguntó confundida la rubia._

 _ **-¿Eres amiga de Rachel, cierto?**_

 _ **-¿Cierto?-**_ _Contestó en forma de pregunta y la miró con desconfianza._

 _ **-Tienes que venir a verla.**_

 _Y sin más, la chica desapareció de nuevo tras la cortina dejando a una perpleja Quinn._

 _Quinn tardó unos segundos en reaccionar así que fue rápidamente detrás de la chica._

 _Detrás del escenario se vivía un terrible caos. Personas por aquí, personas por allá. Todo estaba repleto de personas. Con disfraz, sin disfraz, semi-desnudos, desnudos. De todo._

 _Quinn intentó buscar a la chica para preguntarle por Rachel, pero no necesitó de la chica para saber donde estaba. Un grito proveniente de su lado derecho la hizo ir corriendo hacia ahí._

 _Abrió la puerta y encontró a la morena caminando de un lado a otro con la mirada en el suelo. La chica estaba tan concentrada en hacer eso, que no notó a la rubia entrar a la habitación._

 _Quinn miró la habitación y encontró a una morena alta mirándola con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados en el pecho._

 _ **-Enano, no quiero interrumpir tu "ritual de idiotez extrema", pero tienes visitas**_ _-Dijo sarcásticamente la latina y Quinn la miró mal._

 _La rubia relajó su gesto al ver que la morena detenía su andar y volteaba a verla. Al menos había servido de algo el sarcasmo._

 _-_ _ **¡Quinn!**_ _-La morena se lanzó a sus brazos al instante._

 _La rubia alcanzó a ver como la latina dejaba de verla mal y asentía descruzando los brazos._

 _ **-Con que tú eres la rubia tonta.**_

 _ **-Santana.**_

 _ **-No, es en serio Rachel. A como la describes parece tonta de verdad.**_

 _ **-Santana, por favor.**_ _-Le dijo mirándola seriamente mientras se separaba de Quinn_ _ **-Disculpa Quinn, Santana suele ser un poco...borde.**_

 _ **-¿Un poco?**_ _-Susurró la rubia y la latina la miró mal._

 _Rachel dejó el tema atrás con un movimiento de la mano y miró a Quinn._

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que no me agrade tenerte aquí, claro que me encanta, pero la obra comenzará en unos minutos y no quiero que te pierdas ni una sola parte porque tienes que ver la historia desde el principio para poder…**_

 _ **-Por Dios Rachel, deberías de callarte un momento.**_ _-La interrumpió la latina_ _ **-Y la obra no empezará tan pronto como quieres porque tú no quieres salir, ¿O se te olvidó que hace unos momentos estabas nerviosa de salir?**_

 _Quinn miró a la latina y luego a la morena frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

 _ **-¿Nerviosa? Creí haber escuchado que estás sobre los escenarios desde que tenías dos años.-**_ _Le dijo Quinn-_ _ **¿Por qué habrías de estar nerviosa?**_

 _Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista apenada._

 _ **-No lo sé Quinn, solo de pronto me entraron los nervios.**_

 _La latina rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su amiga y cruzó los brazos de nuevo._

 _ **-Ahí afuera hay muchas personas esperando ver a la gran promesa de Broadway, y lo van a hacer porque todos sabemos que puedes lograrlo Rachel. Lo tienes en las venas.**_ _-Le sonrió de lado y levantó su rostro lentamente tomándola de la barbilla viéndola a los ojos.-_ _ **Sal ahí afuera y marca un nuevo inicio en Broadway.**_

 _La morena la miró a los ojos y después de unos segundos soltó un fuerte suspiro y habló._

 _ **-Tienes razón Quinn, puedo hacerlo.**_

 _La rubia sonrió y abrazó a la morena fuertemente siendo correspondida._

 _ **-¿Es en serio Rachel? ¡Fue lo mismo que te dije yo pero con otras palabras!**_ _-Y ahí estaba Santana rompiendo el momento._

 _ **FinFlashBack**_

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Quinn se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 **-Fue en este teatro, hace exactamente seis años cuando me di cuenta de lo importante que ibas a ser para mí. Pero nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a serlo tanto.-** Habló Quinn.- **Aquí fue la primera vez que te vi cantar y al hacerlo, mi corazón se detuvo al escucharte. Y desde ahí supe que un minuto contigo valían más que mil años con quien sea. Solo un minuto. Sólo uno.**

Rachel aguantó la respiración al sentir a Quinn tan cerca pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Las palabras de Quinn la habían dejado sin habla.

 **-Te prometí muchas cosas, y me hubiera encantado cumplirlas, pero ambas sabemos que no podré hacerlo. Pero esta última promesa la cumpliré.**

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera hacer algo, los brazos de Quinn la rodeaban tan fuertemente que Rachel sentía que sus piernas iban a ceder y caería en esa sala de teatro donde todo había comenzado.

Los brazos de Quinn se mantuvieron alrededor de ella unos segundos más hasta que se separó y la miró a los ojos.

 **-Te veo mañana Rachel.**

Y la rubia se fue caminando por el centro del teatro dándole la espalda a Rachel, mientras ésta sentía como su pecho dolía nuevamente.

* * *

 **Me hice un tiempo para poder escribir esto, espero que no los decepcione. :)**

 **¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SON LOS MEJORES, VALEN MIL.** **Me gustaría contestar todos sus comentarios, pero en serio estoy muy ocupada. :(**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus predicciones y demás. En serio que si los leo, me encanta leerlos. c:**

 **¡AGUR! :3 (Seguro la próxima les contesto sus preguntitas ;) ) (Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHERE ARE YOU NOW?**

* * *

 **-El estreno fue muy bueno.** -Habló Quinn en cuanto vio a Rachel sentada en una banca.

Esta vez la había citado en Central Park, y Rachel estaba puntual, algo raro en ella.

 **-Gracias, esperaba que así fuera.** -Le contestó la morena mientras Quinn se sentaba a su lado.

La rubia metió las manos a sus bolsillos y respiró hondo. El aire caliente salió de su boca y Rachel rió, provocando que Quinn la mirara.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

 **-Tú**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Siempre has amado los días de fresco porque puedes hacer eso.**

 **-¿Qué eso?**

 **-Simular que fumas.**

Quinn rió y fijó su vista al frente.

 _ **FlashBack.**_

 _Rachel no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto en su vida. Claro que había reído en los últimos años, tenía a Santana que a pensar de ser tan fría y sarcástica, podía sacarle buenas risas, pero lo que Quinn estaba logrando esa tarde, era más que sonrisas, eran verdaderas carcajadas llenas de alegría y felicidad._

 _ **-…te juro que quería matar a ese tipo cuando su mano llena de grasa estaba sobre mi teta.**_ _-Seguía contando la rubia y Rachel reía un poco más al ver la cara de disgusto de Quinn.-_ _ **Le dije amablemente que siguiera comprando su boleto y me dejara en paz, pero creo que se lo grité porque varias personas voltearon a vernos.**_

 _La rubia vio como Rachel se desasía de risa y sonrió. Ella no le encontraba nada gracioso a la historia, pero Rachel no paraba de reír así que suponía que sus caras eran lo que le daba risa._

 _ **-Hubiera pagado por ver la cara del tipo cuando le gritaste en medio de toda esa gente.**_

 _Rachel se rió un rato más y Quinn solo la miraba mientras Rachel se recargaba en su pecho a causa de tanta risa._

 _Quinn había aceptado hace meses que Rachel le gustaba, ¿para qué seguir negándolo? Desde la primera vez que la vio había sabido que la morena iba a ser importante en su vida. Pero no fue hasta que la escuchó cantar, que la vio frente al escenario, que se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: Rachel le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho._

 _Por eso hacía todo lo posible por pasar todo su tiempo libre con la morena, ya fueran salidas a tomar un café por la tarde, o salidas espontáneas al parque como lo era esa vez._

 _Quinn miró a Rachel una vez más y sentía como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, Rachel seguía riendo por alguna tontería que le había dicho la rubia y su risa era lo único que podía escuchar a pesar de estar en pleno Central Park con todo el ruido que ahí se generaba. Veía el rostro de Rachel feliz y era en esos momentos en los que no podía evitar sentir el deseo de abrazarla fuertemente y mantenerla ahí por un largo, largo rato._

 _ **-…y entonces Santana empujó al tipo hacia el río y cayó así, sin aviso.**_ _-terminó de contarla morena mientras veía a la rubia con una sonrisa._

 _Y esa sonrisa bastó para que Quinn se inclinara un poco y viera directamente a los ojos a Rachel. La chica tenía un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo y Quinn lo quitó poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Poco a poco se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban._

 _ **-Disculpa.**_ _-Escucharon a su lado pero no hicieron caso._ _ **-Señoritas, disculpa.**_

 _Quinn fue la primera en romper el contacto y voltear a ver al niño que las veía con algo de pena._

 _ **-¿Sí?**_

 _ **-Siento interrumpirlas, pero tengo un problema.**_

 _Rachel que seguía un poco perdida volteó a ver al niño quien bajó la mirada al instante. Quinn sonrió al ver al pequeño; nadie podía resistirse al encanto Berry._

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu problema amiguito?**_ _-Le preguntó la rubia._

 _El niño miró primero a Rachel que le sonrió y después a Quinn._

 _ **-Estaba jugando cerca de la fuente, pero mi globo se me escapó de las manos e intenté alcanzarlo, pero seguía volando y volando alto.**_ _-El niño comenzó a hacer gestos mientras hablaba haciendo que las chicas sonrieran.-_ _ **hasta que se perdió entre las nubes y supe que ya no podía recuperarlo**_ _.-Mostró un gesto serio y triste.-_ _ **Pero caminé tanto intentando alcanzar mi globo que me perdí.**_

 _Las chicas se miraron entre sí y luego vieron al niño, parecía que tenía unos cuatro años de edad, llevaba con él un muñeco en su mano y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar._

 _ **-Eres un chico valiente amiguito.**_ _-Le dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba.-_ _ **Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu mami y de paso te compraremos un nuevo globo, ¿o no Quinn?-**_ _Se detuvo detrás del niño y lo tomó de los hombros mientras veía a la rubia y ésta asentía._

 _Estuvieron alrededor de una hora buscando a la mamá del pequeño. Rachel al momento de comenzar la búsqueda había exigido comprar primero el globo del niño y lo había tomado de la mano buscando un globo igual al que se le había escapado al niño._

 _Quinn los seguía desde atrás mientras ellos caminaban entre la gente y reían._

 _Al final habían encontrado a la mamá de Tobby cerca del lago buscando como loca a su hijo. Y no solo se sorprendió al encontrar a su hijo, sino verlo de la mano de nada más y nada menos que de Rachel Berry, la actriz de la última obra a la que había ido._

 _La mujer les agradeció mucho e incluso pidió un autógrafo de Rachel y una foto y luego insistió en comprarles un helado a las dos por su gesto._

 _Quinn y Rachel caminaban a la salida del parque con su helado en la mano tranquilamente y hacían un recuento de los hechos._

 _ **-Quinn.-**_ _Interrumpió su relato la morena cuando llegaron a la salida._

 _-_ _ **¿Umm?**_ _-Le contestó mientras terminaba su helado._

 _Pero Rachel ya no le contestó, se paró frente a Quinn y quitó su helado de la boca de Quinn y ésta la miró extrañada._

 _ **-Rachel, que…**_

 _No faltó decir nada más porque Rachel ya la estaba besando. Quinn tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero por fin sonrió y siguió besando a la morena._

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

Quinn levantó la vista y vio a los niños jugando cerca de la fuente. Después volteó a ver a la morena.

 **-Esta vez no quiero que recodemos lo que pasó aquí hace seis años Quinn, ni quiero que terminemos peleando como llevamos haciéndolo desde hace meses, quiero que nos llevemos lo mejor de cada una, no lo peor.**

 **-Todos comenzamos como extraños y terminamos como extraños, Rachel.**

 **-Nosotras no. Podemos ser diferentes.**

 **-¿Lo crees?**

Quinn giró su vista hacia Rachel quien veía el suelo acariciando su dedo anular.

 **-Lo creo.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿No te duele?** -Preguntó preocupada y con tristeza en la voz.

 **-Seguramente siempre me dolerá verte con otra persona, Quinn.**

La morena volteó a verla y Quinn no pudo evitar volver a sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho al ver a Rachel tan triste y cabizbaja, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a verlas juntas, ¿no?**

Y de nuevo esa débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 **-Rachel…**

 **-Sólo abrázame Quinn, como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, como cuando nos amábamos con locura.**

Quinn se acercó hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda de Rachel y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que estaba frente a ella como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Pero lo que la rubia no sabía era que ese pequeño cuerpo se había roto hace meses.

* * *

 **Ay, yo sé que quieren matarme por estas escenas tan dramáticas, pero es parte de la historia. :(**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. :')**

 **AGUR! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHERE ARE YOU NOW?**

* * *

 _ **-Quinn, ¿No es un poco tarde para andar por estos lugares?-**_ _Preguntó Rachel preocupada mientras la rubia la guiaba._

 _ **-Son las once de la noche Rachel, tranquilízate.**_

 _ **-¿Tranquilizarme? Estoy todo menos tranquila, Quinn.**_

 _ **-¿Estás todo? ¿Cómo está eso?-**_ _Preguntó la rubia con gracias mientras seguía guiando a su novia._

 _ **-Pues sí, estoy feliz, porque estoy contigo, bueno, siempre estoy feliz porque siempre estoy contigo, y me encanta estar feliz, porque me encanta estar contigo, y el estar contigo significa siempre estar feliz, aunque luego te enojes conmigo, aunque técnicamente la que siempre termina enojada soy yo y tu eres la que se tiene que disculpar aunque la culpa haya sido mía, y eso me lleva a que estoy enamorada de ti por eso y por mil cosas más que…**_

 _La boca de Rachel dejó de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica que comenzaba a tocar los acordes de "I don't miss a thing" de Aerosmith en acústico y comenzaba a cantar. Estaban en la playa y miles de luces tenues las rodeaban creando un ambiente romántico y haciendo que Rachel quisiera abrazar fuertemente a Quinn._

 _Rachel volteó a ver a su novia y ésta la veía con nervios._

 _ **-¿Q-Quinn?**_ _-Le dijo la morena intentando saber el por qué de la canción y el lugar._

 _ **-Hemos estado casi cuatro años juntas, mil cuatrocientos veinte días, treinta y cuatro mil ochenta horas, dos millones cuarenta y cuatro mil ochocientos minutos y millones de segundos más. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntas. Risas, abrazos, besos, sonrisas, emociones, aventuras, tristezas, enojos, peleas, y miles de cosas más que estoy segura tu sabes. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de las cifras que te he dado, las cuales me costaron mucho aprender, debo admitirlo.**_ _-Rachel rió mientras cubría su boca con sus manos y evitaba llorar.-_ _ **Sigues siendo mi debilidad, sigues provocando tontas sonrisas de las cuales Santana se burla tanto y Britt se emociona, sigues haciendo que cada día sea como la primera vez dentro de ese subterráneo.**_

 _La chica de la guitarra seguía tocando mientras Quinn tomaba del rostro a Rachel y ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la morena, el viento estaba un poco fuerte._

 _ **-Yo…**_ _-Quinn miró a la morena intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.-_ _ **Tenía un discurso preparado, ¿sabes? Pero ahora mi mente está en blanco.**_ _-Rachel rió una vez más y puso su mano encima de la de Quinn que acariciaba su mejilla.-_ _ **Quiero ser tu debilidad, el aire que te falta por exhalar, la razón de que tus piernas flaqueen y se cree ese vaivén nervioso entre tus dedos...**_

 _ **-Ya eres mi debilidad Quinn.-**_ _La interrumpió mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Quinn rió un poco._

 _ **-No puedes evitar interrumpirme, ¿verdad?**_ _-Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-_ _ **Una vez mi madre me dijo: "cásate con tu mejor amigo, él sabe cómo te gusta tu sándwich".**_ _-Las dos rieron un momento al recordar eso, las dos estaban presentes cuando Judy dijo eso.-_ _ **¿Y adivina qué?**_ _-La rubia dejó de acariciar su mejilla, dio un paso hacia atrás y después se arrodilló en una rodilla. Rachel estaba a punto de llorar.-_ _ **Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Tú eres la persona que me centra, la que me hace tener los pies sobre la tierra, quien me hace ser mejor persona y quien me levanta con una sonrisa todos los días.**_

 _Quinn comenzó a buscar dentro de su abrigo y Rachel no pudo aguantar más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

 _-_ _ **Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi compañera de vida?**_

 _Rachel no contestó. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la besó con pasión._

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí Lucy. Sí.-**_ _Le contestó al separarse la morena antes de volver a besarla._

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

Quinn bajó del convertible y caminó hasta situarse frente al mirador. El viento comenzaba a hacer estragos en el cabello de la rubia pero no le importó y se quedó mirando al mar. Sabía lo que ese lugar significaba. Lo sabía porque ella misma había pasado semanas intentando encontrar la playa perfecta para poder pedirle a Rachel que se casara con ella. Ese pequeño recuerdo la hizo sonreír.

 **-Mientes tan bien.**

Quinn alejó su vista del agua al escuchar la voz de Rachel y se giró hacia ella.

 **-Sí, fui muy idiota.**

 **-Más que eso.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-¿Desde cuándo todo se volvió tan difícil? ¿Desde cuándo las mentiras entre nosotras existían?**

 **-Desde que decidiste que así tenían que ser las cosas Rachel.**

 **-Tú decidiste por mí eso, Quinn.**

 **-Rachel. Las dos somos culpables. No intentes negarlo.**

La morena suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia el mar mientras se situaba junto a Quinn.

 **-Tú…tú eras mi opción a, b, c y hasta la maldita z, Quinn. Siempre tú estabas primero que todos.**

La rubia cerró los ojos al escuchar el verbo en pasado.

 **-Pero aquí estamos, en el lugar donde prometimos amarnos por siempre y para siempre. Aquí estamos, a punto de romper esos vínculos, dos desconocidas que nunca han tenido un pasado en común y que se ignoran completamente.**

Quinn abrió los ojos al escuchar eso último y sin pensarlo se giró a la morena y la abrazó por detrás. La morena sintió los brazos y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima silenciosa.

 **-No digas eso Rachel, claro que tenemos un pasado.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que diga?**

La rubia guardó silencio y la morena entendió todo. Cuando intentó soltarse, Quinn apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

 **-¿Escuchas eso, Rachel? ¿Escuchas como mi corazón late fuerte? ¿Lo sientes?**

La morena apretó las manos alrededor de su abdomen y evitó seguir llorando.

 **-Sabes que esos recuerdos siempre estarán aquí, dentro de este corazón que sigue latiendo cada vez que te ve, cada vez que escucha tu nombre, siempre será así, no lo olvides.**

Poco a poco la rubia soltó a Rachel y se alejó un poco.

- **¿Y entonces por qué me diste ese papel, Quinn?-** Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos aún sin voltearse.

 **-Sabes que es lo mejor…**

 **-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? Porque yo no veo que me esté ayudando en algo.-** Por fin se volteó y a Quinn se le rompió una vez más el corazón al verle las lágrimas.

 **-Rachel…**

 **-No. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Es lo mejor. Te veré mañana.**

No le dio tiempo a Quinn de debatir y caminó directo a su auto una vez más con el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

 **Pueden mandarme sus amenazas de muerte por review :) Saben que me encanta leerlos.**

 **Linda noche, tarde, mañana.**

 **AGUR! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**-¿Debería llevar otra botella de vino?**

Quinn alejó su vista de su teléfono y volteó a ver a su madre.

 **-Tengo dos botellas en casa, pero sabes cómo es tu padre, seguro trae alguna visita inesperada.**

Quinn asintió mientras caminaba detrás de su madre por el pasillo del supermercado.

 **-Frannie acaba de avisarme que ella y los niños ya están en casa.-** Avisó Quinn a su madre.

Su madre asintió mientras guiaba el carrito de compras por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la sección de verduras su madre se detuvo y se quedó observando sin decir nada.

 **-Mamá, ¿no habías dicho que sólo veníamos por esa salsa que te hacía falta?-** Preguntó Quinn un poco cansada, su madre había estado dando vueltas por la tienda sin haber puesto nada en el carrito aún.

 **-Oh, sí claro, sólo…me quedé pensando.**

 **-¿En qué?**

 **-En Rachel.**

Quinn alejó la vista de su celular y vio a Judy sin decir nada.

 **-Ya sabes, siempre que venían a casa tenía que prepararle sólo cosas veganas.-** Judy sonrió ante el recuerdo **.-Me gustaba.-** Dijo sin más y siguió caminando mientras Quinn se quedaba atrás pensando.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **-Quinn, ¿estás segura que tu madre no me odia por haber tenido que cambiar su cena a última hora?-**_ _Le preguntó Rachel a Quinn por quinta vez en aquella habitación que años atrás había pertenecido a Quinn._

 _ **-Rach, ya te dije que mamá disfruta cocinar, además de que el error fue mío al no haberle dicho que eras vegana.-**_ _Le sonrió mientras se tumbaba en su antigua cama._

 _Las dos habían decidido subir a la habitación de la rubia después de que Judy entrara a la cocina a preparar algo más dadas las circunstancias de la morena._

 _ **-Sí, lo sé, pero no hubieras dicho nada, tu madre ya había preparado la comida, hubiéramos comido y listo.**_

 _Quinn sonrió mientras sentía como su novia se sentaba a la par de ella. Colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca y volteó a verla._

 _ **-¿Hubieras comido ese pato tan delicioso que mi madre suele hacer en ocasiones especiales?-**_ _Le preguntó con su típico levantamiento de ceja._

 _ **-¿Pato? ¿Especial? ¿Esta es una ocasión especial?**_

 _Quinn soltó una ligera risa mientras se sentaba frente a su chica y se acercaba a su rostro._

 _ **-Claro que es una ocasión especial Rach, conociste a mis padres, ellos conocieron a mi novia.-**_ _Rachel cerró los ojos mientras sentía la respiración de Quinn muy cerca de su rostro esperando a que su rubia dijera algo romántico_ _ **.-Además, no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarme por lo que tú me hiciste pasar en la cena con tus padres.-**_ _Rachel abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se borró mientras fruncía el ceño._

 _Quinn rió ligeramente y volvió a recostarse._

 _ **-Espera, espera, ¿cómo que vengarte?-**_ _Preguntó la morena aún con el ceño fruncido._

 _ **-Pues…**_

 _ **-Quinn, tu madre ha dicho que la cena está lista, pueden bajar.-**_ _Rusell apareció en la puerta interrumpiendo a su hija._

 _La rubia sonrió antes de besar cariñosamente la nariz de su novia y levantarse._

 _ **-Claro que si, papá. Ahora bajamos.-**_ _Le sonrió y su padre asintió antes de irse_ _ **.-Mi amor, hora de la cena.-**_ _La tomó de la mano mientras sonreía maliciosamente_ _ **.-Hora de la diversión.**_

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

 **-Ya llevas tiempo saliendo con esa chica… ¿cuál dices que es su nombre?** -Le preguntó su madre mientras se dirigían por fin a la caja.

 **-Marley, mamá.**

 **-Marley, sí. ¿Cuándo la traerás? Puedo preparar esa ensalada que tanto les gusta a ti y a…** -Quinn miró a su madre con los ojos entre cerrados- **Y a tu padre…** -Mencionó rápidamente antes de comenzar a sacar las cosas del carrito de compras.

 **-Mi padre odia las ensaladas mamá, y Marley si come carne, te avisaré cuando decida traerla.**

Judy notó el cambio de humor de su hija y se golpeó mentalmente por haber sacado el tema tan pronto.

Terminaron de pagar en completo silencio a excepción de las palabras intercambiadas entre su madre y la cajera y se encaminaron al auto.

Justo cuando cerraban la cajuela, Judy le sonrió a alguien detrás de Quinn por lo que la rubia volteó, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante.

 **-¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa encontrarlas aquí.-** Sonrió complacido Leroy Berry, quien venía del brazo de su esposo Hiram.

 **-Leroy, Hiram, qué gusto verlos.-** Judy se acercó a los hombres y los saludó.

 **-Señores Berry, ¿qué tal?-** Quinn se alegró de que esas palabras pudieran salir de su boca.

 **-Quinn.-** Se limitaron a decir los hombres.

Un silencio incómodo comenzó a formarse hasta que Judy habló.

 **-¿De compras?**

Leroy quitó su mirada de Quinn y volteó a ver a la rubia mayor, en cambio Hiram seguía analizando a una Quinn muy nerviosa.

 **-Sí, ya sabes, nos gusta cocinar muy seguido, y para ello necesitamos provisiones.-** Soltó una pequeña risa.- **¿Y ustedes?**

 **-También, ya sabes, Russell no puede vivir sin su tocino asado por las mañanas.**

Los dos siguieron hablando sobre sus maridos, mientras Quinn se concentraba en el piso sintiendo la mirada de su ex suegro.

 **-Fue un placer encontrarnos, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, espero podamos organizar esa comida Judy.-** Mencionó Leroy.- **Cuídate Quinn**.-Se despidió de ella lanzándole una sonrisa, a diferencia de Hiram que sólo se despidió de su madre y siguió a su esposo.

 **-Hiram, te he dicho que los asuntos de nuestra hija son sólo de ella, pudiste haber sido educado.-** Escuchó Quinn a lo lejos.

 **-Esos hombres son tan agradables.-** Le dijo su madre antes de entrar al auto.

 **-Lo son mamá, lo son.-** Dijo antes de verlos desaparecer en las escaleras y encaminarse al auto.

* * *

Espero que no se enojen mucho conmigo por haberme convertido en esas escritoras que actualizan cada dos años :(

Prometo terminar la historia, pero he estado ocupada valiendo madres en la escuela :'( Jaja.

¡AGUR!


	8. Chapter 8

WHERE ARE YOU NOW

* * *

 **-Señorita Fabray, ¿por qué Berry no la está acompañando?**

 **-Quinn, ¿es verdad que ya no estás viviendo con Rachel?**

 **-Quinn, ¿son ciertos los rumores acerca de una infidelidad?**

Quinn trataba de concentrarse en llegar sana y salva hasta la entrada del estudio donde grabaría su entrevista, pero los reporteros se empeñaban en no dejarla pasar.

Las preguntas y flashes no la dejaban caminar y temía que pronto cayera frente a todas las cámaras. Por suerte Andrew, su guardaespaldas, iba delante de ella evitando que eso fuera a ocurrir. Caminaba ignorando las preguntas, ya había escuchado los rumores en internet y televisión, ella y Rachel aún no habían hablado del tema y no lo hablaría si ella no estaba de acuerdo.

O eso creía, hasta que un reportero captó su atención.

 **-Hace meses que no se les nota juntas, y las pocas veces que se lo ha hecho, se ven distantes. ¿El fin de Faberry está cerca o será que ya sucedió?**

Quinn se paró en seco, bajó la mirada debajo sus gafas oscuras y volteó identificando al autor de esas palabras.

 **-Sé que este es su trabajo, y siempre lo he respetado, pero supongo que llega un momento en el que dices "es suficiente", creo que este es el momento, con permiso.**

Fue lo que le dijo al hombre justo antes de entrar al estudio y recibir una mirada severa de parte de su mánager.

 **-¿Qué?-** Preguntó la rubia viendo a Nick. **-¿Cómo que qué? Quedamos en que no dirías ni una sola palabra respecto a ese tema frente a las cámaras.**

 **-Simplemente di a entender que no preguntaran más, no sé qué problema hay en eso.-** Le dijo caminando por la sala hasta su camerino.

 **-El problema es que ellos se agarran de cualquier información para inventar rumores y adivina qué, les diste la mejor de todas.**

Quinn se sentó frente al espejo y se miró a sí misma mientras Nick se posicionaba detrás de ella y ponía su cabeza a la altura de ella viéndo el reflejo de la rubia.

 **-Quinn, sé que estás pasando por una etapa muy difícil en tu vida, y sé que no ayuda para nada el que te pregunten por ella cada vez que salimos, sé que te sientes culpable y que te duele, pero no puedes dejar que te derrumben. Tienes que ser fuerte por ella y por ti. Los recuerdos seguirán ahí.**

Quinn dejó de verse y miró a su mánager y amigo a los ojos.

 **-Lo sé Nick.**

El chico le sonrió, se levantó y se fue dando un ligero apretón a su hombro. Quinn sólo escuchó al chico dar órdenes por todo el estudio.

Una vez más volteó a verse y no pudo evitar sentir la presión tan conocida en su pecho.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _-Dios, no puedo creerlo, ¡Estamos con Ellen! ¡Quinn estamos con Ellen!_

 _La rubia le sonrió a su novia mientras veía como ésta caminaba por todo el camerino._

 _-Y tenemos nuestro propio camerino, no puedo creerlo, es tan irreal.-Dió un giro y terminó cayendo sobre el sofá, Quinn se sentó a su lado unos segundos después y Rachel inmediatamente se recargó en su hombro._

 _-Pues es real Rach, muy real._

 _La morena volteó a ver a su chica y le sonrió con ternura._

 _-Este sueño no estaría completo sin ti, Quinnie._

 _Quinn hizo un gesto por el diminutivo, pero después le sonrió._

 _-Rachel, sabes perfectamente que si yo no estuviera, estarías igual o más feliz que ahora._

 _-Eso no es verdad Lucy._

 _De nuevo Quinn hizo el gesto mientras Rachel se reincorporaba y tomaba sus manos._

 _-Está bien, sé que estaría muy feliz, pero tú sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés a mi lado y…_

 _-Rachel, los maquillistas están aquí, siéntate.-Nick entró y señaló una silla frente al espejo._

 _La morena le sonrió como disculpa a Quinn antes de levantarse, darle un pequeño beso e ir a sentarse. Quinn sonrió y se paró detrás de ella. Viendo su reflejo en el espejo._

 _-Eres lo más importante para mí, Quinn. Mi sueño no está completo si no estás a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano.-Le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos en el espejo y Quinn apretaba su mano._

 _ **Fin FlashBack.**_

 **-Las cosas han cambiado, Rach.-** Susurró para sí misma antes de levantarse.

* * *

 **-Así que Quinn, cuéntanos, ¿cómo te sientes representando a Emily en esta famosa serie?-** Le preguntó Ellen.

 **-Muy bien, entusiasmada, me encanta este personaje, personalmente me identifico mucho con ella, además los fans le han tomado mucho cariño a pesar de su dura personalidad.-** Rió un poco.

 **-En eso tienes mucha razón, Emily es una chica tan misteriosa que supongo que eso es lo que nos llama tanto la atención, ¿qué tal tu coprotagonista Kristen?**

 **-Súper divertida, nos llevamos de maravilla. Es una chica muy graciosa, siempre estamos riendo entre grabaciones.**

 **-¿Ya habías hablado con ella antes?**

 **-Nunca en la vida, pero les contaré un secreto, siempre fui fan.-** Rió un poco al ver la reacción de la rubia mayor **.-Su carrera artística es tan grande. Amo su papel de** _ **Johan**_ **en** _ **The Runaways.**_

 **-Vaya, que interesante. Así que son buenas amigas.**

 **-Sin duda.-** Sonrió.

 **-Y hablando de buenos amigos, no es que seamos stalkers.-** Hizo un guiñó hacia el público y todos rieron **.-Te hemos visto varias veces cerca de un joven cantante que...** _ **yes, I do, I believe.-**_ Comenzó a cantar _ **.-**_ _ **That One day I will be where I was...right there, right next to you…**_

El público comenzó a reír por la interpretación de Ellen mientras Quinn se tapaba la cara avergonzada.

 **-Sí amigos, nos referimos a San Smith.-** Dijo sarcásticamente **.-Como te decía te hemos visto muchas veces con él y si no supiera que los dos son más gay que yo.-** El público comenzó a reír de nuevo **.-Te juro que pensaría otra cosa.**

Quinn volvió a reír y se acomodó en su asiento.

 **-¿Al fin te animaste a mostrarnos esa maravillosa voz que tanto presume Rachel que tienes?**

Quinn le sonrió a Ellen tragando su nudo en la garganta y contestó.

 **-No, claro que no, tendrían que pasar muchas cosas para que eso se haga realidad.-** El público se mostró afligido pero rápidamente volvieron a reír **.-Y pues he pasado mucho tiempo con él porque estamos trabajando en algo juntos que sí tiene que ver con la música, pero no con mi voz.**

 **-¡Vaya! A parte de cantante y actriz, también toca un instrumento está chica.**

Quinn rió.

 **-¡No! Tampoco. Tendrán que esperar unos meses para averiguarlo.**

 **-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿No podrías decírmelo al oído? Que se quede como un secreto entre nosotras.**

Quinn rió y su mente rápidamente viajó en el tiempo.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _-Chicas, que fantástica relación llevan, son la pareja perfecta. ¿Cómo le hiciste para conquistar a esta morena Quinn?_

 _-Eso es un secreto que no puedo revelar.-Sonrió abrazando a su novia que reía._

 _-Oh, vamos Quinn, sé guardar secretos.-Bromeó._

 _Quinn la miró unos segundos y habló._

 _-Confiaré en ti porque detrás de cámaras se encuentra Portia y te será imposible llevar a cabo mi secreto._

 _Todos rieron mientras Ellen hablaba._

 _-Tienes razón rubia, mi esposa está justo en frente de mí mirándome con ojos amenazadores.-Hizo gestos mientras Portia reía.-Cuéntame tu secreto rubia._

 _Quinn se acercó al oído de Ellen y le susurró algo mientras la mayor hacía gestos y Rachel las miraba divertida._

 _-Vaya, si que debió haber caído a tus pies en cuanto le hiciste eso._

 _Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a su novia quien sonreía maliciosamente._

 _-Por supuesto que sí Ellen._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que no puedo decirle alguien tu gran secreto y conquistar a Rachel Berry?-Le preguntó divertida levantando una ceja._

 _-Ah, porque yo tengo otra arma secreta._

 _Ellen rió un poco_

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?_

 _Quinn hizo que Ellen volviera a acercarse a ella, le guiñó un ojo a su novia y volvió a susurrarle a la rubia de cabello corto._

 _Ellen abrió los ojos y la boca al máximo, levantó las cejas y se levantó se su asiento._

 _El público la miró esperando a que dijera algo pero Ellen se limitó a abrazar a las chicas muy feliz._

 _Después de unos segundos Ellen volvió a hablar._

 _-Levante la mano quien quiera saber el gran secreto de conquista de Quinn Fabray.-Varias personas levantaron las manos.-Chicos, lamento decirles que no les serviría de nada, pues estas chicas están más que enamoradas._

 _Las dos se vieron entre sí y sonrieron._

 _-Fabray se aseguró de que ningún chico o chica le quite a Rachel, ¿no es así, Quinn?_

 _-Sí Ellen, así es._

 _-¿Quieren saber que fue lo que hizo Quinn?-El público estalló en cientos de "sí".-Pues damas y caballeros, ¡Las Faberry se nos casan!_

 _El público estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras Rachel tomaba discretamente la mano de Quinn, quien estaba distraída y le daba un fuerte apretón haciendo que la rubia volteara a verla._

" _Te amo" alcanzó a leer Quinn en sus labios antes de que explotara una bola de confeti sobre ellas._

 _ **Fin FlashBack.**_

Quinn le sonrió a Ellen antes de hablar.

 **-Si mañana amanezco asesinada en mi habitación, quedará en tu conciencia Ellen. Sam es un loco.-** Rió.

 **-Yo me aseguraré que no pase, Fabray.**

Quinn sonrió antes de acercarse a Ellen y susurrarle algo al oído.

 **-¡Pero que buenas noticias Quinn!**

* * *

Quinn se encontraba en su camioneta camino a su departamento. La entrevista con Ellen había sido un éxito, habló sobre sus grandes proyectos, la serie y el videoclip de Smith, y Ellen no había mencionado jamás a Rachel, no todo fue tan malo como pensó que iba a ser a excepción de esos recuerdos que tuvo.

El chofer le anunció que habían llegado y Quinn rápidamente bajó tomando su bolso y notó que había llovido. Caminó hasta el ascensor y no escuchó como el portero la llamaba.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Quinn salió sin prestar atención a su alrededor ya que iba viendo su celular.

Justo cuando levantó la vista, por poco y tira todas sus cosas al ver a Rachel sentada frente a su puerta con la ropa mojada. La morena estaba recargada frente a su puerta con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí misma, traía el maquillaje corrido y signos de que había llorado.

 **-¿Rachel?**

La morena abrió los ojos al escuchar a Quinn e intentó levantarse. Quinn inmediatamente guardó su teléfono y dejó sus demás cosas en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse.

 **-Rachel ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás mojada? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? Habría venido corriendo de haber sabido que estabas aquí, demonios, sabía que no tendría que haber ido con Nick a comer porque…**

Rachel soltó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas se veía, pero logró calmar a la rubia quien se calló al instante.

 **-Estoy bien...no te preocupes. Me mojé en la lluvia de camino aquí. Fue mala idea la de caminar.-** Dijo débilmente.

Quinn se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se veía Rachel en ese estado y rápidamente tomó su bolso del suelo.

 **-Vamos dentro, aquí hace demasiado frío y te tienes que cambiar, te vas a resfriar y no queremos eso a mitad de temporada.**

No le dio tiempo de contestar a Rachel y abrió la puerta obligando a la morena a entrar.

Dentro se sentía más cálido. El departamento de Quinn no era demasiado grande, tenía dos habitaciones, tres baños, la cocina y la sala.

Quinn dejó sus cosas en la mesa y fue directo a su habitación. No le había dicho nada a Rachel porque sabía que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de qué estaba haciendo y se iría, era mejor dale su espacio. Entró al baño y comenzó a preparar un baño de agua caliente en su tina, echó las sales que tanto le gustaban a Rachel y que por suerte había seguido comprando.

Regresó a su habitación y abrió su clóset. Sabía perfectamente que ropa le gustaba a Rachel, ropa suya, ella solía ponerse su ropa muy a menudo, pero no podía prestarle aquella sudadera negra de aquel equipo de baloncesto, ni aquella playera de beisbol, le traerían muchos recuerdos, como sucedía cada vez que Quinn los usaba, por eso mismo estaban en lo más profundo del armario.

Preparó la ropa y la dejó sobre el lavabo, se fijó que el agua estuviera como a Rachel le gustaba y que el aroma estuviera estupendo y ahora sí regresó al salón donde ella estaba.

La encontró mirando la televisión, literalmente, estaba apagada y su mirada se perdía en la pantalla. Quinn se acercó lentamente y tocó su hombro haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara.

 **-Shh…tranquila Rach, soy yo.-** Habló en un tono tan bajo que apenas se escuchó.

Rachel asintió y se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo sintiendo la humedad de su ropa. La rubia se percató de ello así que le quitó la chamarra que llevaba encima lentamente. Quinn ya había visto así a la morena varias veces, la vez que su madre Shelby la rechazó aquella vez que se encontraron en un teatro, cuando no pudo pasar una audición por culpa de su maestra que la odiaba, la vez que se enteró de todo. Sabía que era como si no existiera nadie más que Quinn y ella.

Fueron llegando a pasos lentos hasta el baño y Rachel ya sólo llevaba su ropa interior y sus jeans. Quinn se paró frente a ella y acarició sus antebrazos mientras Rachel solo miraba un punto fijo del baño. La rubia se arrodilló y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, Rachel levantó una pierna y luego otra. Quinn volvió a su posición inicial y no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía enfrente, el cuerpo que tantas veces fue suyo.

 **-Rachel, mi amor, ¿qué pasa?** -Volvió a hablar suavemente la rubia, pero esta vez captando la atención de Rachel.

Sus ojos conectaron y Quinn no supo descifrar la mirada de Rachel.

 **-Es imposible dejar de amarte, Quinn.**

Quinn bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a verla.

 **-Lo sé Rachel, lo sé.**

 **-No Quinn, no lo sabes. No sabes lo mucho que duele, lo mucho que lastima tener que pasar por esto. Saber que todo se terminó y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Todo me recuerda a ti, cada detalle. Los recuerdos vienen a mí a cada segundo y con cada detalle. No sabes Quinn, no sabes lo que es seguir amándote cuando tú ya estás pensando y amando a alguien más. ¡No lo sabes Quinn!-** Gritó lo último.

 **-Claro que lo sé Rachel, lo sé perfectamente, lo sé porque yo también lo estoy viviendo y sé lo mucho que duele.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo Quinn?**

 **-Es complicado Rachel…**

 **-¡Quinn! ¡Joder! Habla conmigo.**

 **-Rachel…no puedo.-** Susurró.

Rachel estalló en lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue abrazarla. Abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sostenerla mientras más lágrimas salían de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, sostenerla mientras su propio corazón se resentía más y más.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel había dejado de llorar mientras Quinn la seguía abrazando.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué era eso que no podía explicarle Quinn? ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué?

Rachel levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Quinn y ésta le sonrió débilmente. Rachel de le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-Mírate, estás hermosa.**

Rachel rió y bajó la mirada.

 **-Qué dices, acabo de llorar, estoy horrible.**

Quinn la tomó del mentó e hizo que levantara la mirada, estaban a centímetros.

 **-Eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre.**

Rachel sonrió de nuevo y notó la cercanía que tenían. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia Quinn atrapado sus labios en un beso tan suave que Rachel no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. Quinn lo notó, y por lo mismo siguió besándola, intentando curar esas heridas que ella misma había provocado.

Rachel enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizó el beso. Las manos de Quinn siguieron el camino que ya se sabían de memoria hasta sus caderas y se apretó más a la morena. La cabeza de Rachel se hizo hacia atrás mientras los besos de Quinn descendían por su cuello hasta su escote, de nuevo Quinn subió a sus labios dejando un rastro de besos. Las manos de Rachel subieron del cuello hasta su cabello y Quinn no dudó en tomar a Rachel de la cadera y subirla en el lavabo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Los besos cada vez se hacían más profundos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a fallar pero no abandonaban los labios de la otra. La mano derecha de Quinn comenzó a descender desde su abdomen hasta el borde de sus bragas.

Justo cuando Iba a quitarlas, Rachel se detuvo. Quinn abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 **-Joder.-** Susurró sin aliento viendo directamente a Rachel a los ojos. **-Yo…lo siento, no sé que me pasó, yo…**

Quinn intentó hacerse a un lado pero los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cuello se lo impidieron.

 **-No Quinn, hazlo. Vamos, hazme el amor por última vez.**

Quinn siguió viendo esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos que le encantaban, esos ojos que pronto, dejarían de ser de ella.

* * *

He vuelto, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y vayan entendiendo un poco más la historia.

Espero sus review con gusto.

¡AGUR! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**WHERE ARE YOU NOW?**

* * *

No podía dormir.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, muy mal. Y no tenía razones para dormir a pesar de que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin hacerlo. Se sentía mal y la respiración tranquila de Rachel a su lado sólo hacía que se sintiera el doble de peor.

Se levantó cuidando que Rachel no se despertara y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Con una camiseta y las bragas puestas salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, al llegar sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se la bebió casi toda. Caminó hasta situarse en el marco de la cocina y se recargó en él. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación donde Rachel dormía plácidamente.

¿Qué haría cuando despertara? ¿Tomaría sus cosas y se iría sin decir nada? ¿Querría hablar con ella de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Esperaba que algo resultara de todo aquello?

Rachel se veía realmente mal cuando la vio en la puerta, no sabía que había pasado y esperaba saberlo cuando Rachel estuviera en condiciones de hablar, pero con lo ocurrido no sabía si quería saber lo que tenía Rachel para decirle.

Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared y suspiró.

A penas eran las 3 de la madrugada y sabía que no iba a poder dormir hasta que Rachel se marchara.

Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas en unos cuantos meses. Antes no podía dormir si no era a lado de la morena y la pasaba realmente mal cuando no podían dormir juntas si alguna de las dos estaba fuera del país, ahora parecía que nunca había existido esa necesidad de tenerla cerca y necesitaba que se alejara para poder estar en paz. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Rachel?

Quinn rió ante su absurda pregunta. Claro que a Rachel le pasaba lo mismo, seguramente la odiaba tanto que era feliz ahora que no tenían que dormir juntas. Desde que Rachel había descubierto la verdad la había hecho alejarse tanto como pudiera, y ahora, unos meses después, la encontraba en la puerta de su departamento completamente empapada y en esos momentos descansaba en su cama después de haber tenido sexo.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento tan desagradable pero a la vez tan cierto. Nunca, desde que llevaba conociendo a la morena y desde que habían sido pareja, había llamado al tener sexo con ella eso, sexo. Para ella siempre había sido hacer el amor, porque es lo que hacían, las dos se amaban y es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, hacen el amor.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, Rachel la odiaba aunque aparentaba lo contrario. ¿Por qué había ido con ella?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta, dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar y encontró a Rachel completamente vestida volteando hacia ambos lados, tal vez buscándola.

Cuando su vista se dirigió hacia el frente se encontró con una Quinn completamente diferente a la Quinn que había visto hacía unas horas. Se veía tan frágil y confundida. ¿Le había afectado lo de esa noche?

Rachel se golpeó mentalmente mientras se veían, claro que le había afectado, eso no debió de haber pasado, Quinn estaba con alguien y ellas estaban en proceso de divorcio, no estaba bien.

Pero verla ahí, recargada en el marco de la que suponía, era la cocina, con esa camisa que le quedaba unas dos tallas más grande y que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con el pelo revuelto y una botella de agua en la mano mientras se veían a los ojos, hacía que olvidara cualquier cosa, que no pudiera pensar en que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

Pensó varias veces en lo que haría a continuación hasta que tomó la decisión más sensata que se le ocurrió y comenzó a caminar pasando a su lado sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Sólo unos cuantos pasos más y podría abrir la puerta y salir con éxito de ese departamento sin tener que dar explicaciones de que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí y qué es lo que había pasado, sólo unos pasos más.

 **-¿Te irás ya?-** La ronca voz de Quinn hizo que se detuviera a sólo un paso de la puerta cerrando los ojos y tragando.

 **-No quiero molestar más de lo que lo he hecho.-** Atinó a decir.

 **-Deberíamos hablarlo, Rachel.**

 **-No hay nada que hablar.**

Quinn soltó una risa sarcástica. ¿De verdad Rachel le estaba diciendo eso?

 **-No estoy tan segura de eso.-** Le dijo la rubia.- **Por lo menos dame la cara.-** Le recriminó un poco molesta.

Rachel respiró profundamente y lentamente se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con la rubia que la miraba un tanto molesta.

 **-Ya te dije que no hay nada que hablar, haremos como que esto no ha pasado. Lamento muchísimo el haberte molestado, había bebido un poco y terminé aquí, no volverá a pasar.**

Se giró ahora si abriendo la puerta, saliendo sin esperar a que Quinn dijera algo y se marchó tan rápido que a Quinn le costó darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. No había bebido nada desde hacía meses, pues le había jurado a Santana controlarse y ella nunca rompía sus juramentos.

Claro, excepto ese que había hecho hace cuatro años, frente a 250 personas y la rubia delante de ella con su vestido blanco y el velo sobre su cabeza, ese juramento sí que estaba más que roto, al igual que ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización pero de verdad no había podido escribir nada.**

 **Me di cuenta de que puedo escribir esta historia cuando estoy triste y pues el resultado es este.**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por leerme.**

 **Ya saben que espero sus review con sus opiniones, predicciones, críticas, insultos, halagos, lo que gusten, me gusta leerlos :)**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


End file.
